


The Rival's Daughter

by NatiRivers



Category: Hanasaku Iroha
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatiRivers/pseuds/NatiRivers
Summary: Ohana and Yuina reminisce on the first time they met, and secret feelings are brought forth.
Relationships: Matsumae Ohana/Wakura Yuina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Rival's Daughter

My name is Ohana Matsumae. I moved to Yunosagi… a few months ago? I’m unsure of it, since time has seemingly just flew by as I’ve been living here. While it hasn’t all been nice, it has its moments. I’m doing my best to make the most of it, at least! I’ve been going to school now for a couple weeks with my friends, Minko and Nako. Minko is in the same grade as me, while Nako is my senior.

I don’t talk to many other people at school. A lot of people were interested in talking to me the first week of class, since I was from Tokyo. I guess the idea of someone moving from the big city to the country side seems exotic to them. They quickly lost interest in me. I’m kinda thankful for that, though. I’m not exactly the best at social situations, I always make things awkward. So most of the people I’ve met at the school don’t talk to me. There is, however, one person that’s been an exception.

Class just ended. As I was putting my supplies away in my schoolbag, a female’s voice with a fake Kansai accent called to me.

“Ohana-channn!” The voice was running towards me from the entrance of the classroom and stopped at my desk.

“Ah,” I replied. “Yuina-san!”

Yuina Wakura was also in the same grade as me. When a crowd of people had surrounded my desk due to their immense interest in Tokyo and Minko, she basically came to save me. She practically pulled me out of the room and into the hall, where it was a lot quieter and there was a lot less people. She had used a fake Kansai accent that day, too.

I worked at a small hot springs inn called Kissuiso. Kissuiso was also an inn in Yunosagi, along with countless other inns. One of those inns was Fukuya, which had gotten much more business than Kissuiso. Many people thought these two inns were rivals, and I thought it for a while too. Yuina is the granddaughter of the owner of Fukuya, and when I met her, I knew the rivalry wasn’t real. It couldn’t have been.

We talked for a bit about how our school day was going. I had a break between classes, so I there was time for the two of us to talk. As I was walking out of the classroom with her, she suddenly interrupted me.

“Actually, why don’t we go to the roof today?” She asked. She wasn’t using her fake Kansai accent anymore. She never used her fake accents long.

“Sure,” I accepted. Although I wasn’t fully sure why she wanted to go the roof. She had never wanted to go there before, I don’t think she had ever even went there before by herself.

We walked through the halls together, now talking about how things were doing at our inns. Kissuiso wasn’t doing too hot, but that was nothing new. Fukuya would be getting some new staff, which Yuina seemed pretty excited about. She was a very social person, I think she could make friends with just about anyone. I’m sure she wanted to make friends with the new staff, too.

When we had reached the roof, the sun was directly above the school. Normally, this would’ve made it extremely warm, but the wind was blowing today. It was enough to stay outside without feeling like you were going to melt. The wind flow was even better on the roof, even. There were a few students up here, but not many. They were all together in a group eating lunch, anyway, so they didn’t pay any attention to us. In a way, it _was_ just us on the roof together.

“ So why’d you wanna come up here?” I asked, as we sat down in front of the big metal gate. The gate was a clear metal, but had gained many different spots of colors after years of use.

Yuina shrugged. “I just think it’s nicer up here,” she smiled at me. “It’s a great place to think over memories, don’t ya think?”

“ Huh? I guess so,” I smiled back, though mine was a smile of confusion. “I never really came up here to just think, you know?”

“ Hm,” she said, turning back to staring out the gate, still with a smile on her face. That was basically her iconic look – a smile nobody could forget.  Her eyes were so focused on something outside, but I wasn’t sure what. She looked like she came straight out of a movie.

“ What kind of memories are you thinking of?”

“ I was just thinking of the day we met,” she said, turning her head back to me. “Remember that?”

“ How could I forget it?”

I was telling the truth there, there was no way I could forget it. It was also my first day at this school.  I remember a lot of details from that day, even what the weather channel said it’d be like.  19 degrees Celsius, I believe. It was a good Spring day.

Yuina chuckled a bit at my response. “I haven’t forgotten it, either. In fact, I remember a lot about it. Probably more than you might think.”

“ Really?” I was even more confused now. “Like, what, the colors of the flowers on the front lawn of the school that day?”

She shook her head. “Mm-mm, more than that. About our meeting.”

“ Our meeting?” I tensed up a bit. “I don’t think there was much else to remember about that.  At least, I don’t think there was. ”

“You’re silly, Ohana-chan,” she said with a slight giggle.  She rested her head on her knees as she spoke to me. “Although… I guess you didn’t make it obvious.”

“ E-Eh?”

“ It took me a while to realize it, if I’m being honest.  But looking back at it now, it was kinda clear. I could see it in your eyes. ”

I knew exactly what she was talking about, and I think she knew I knew. I could see the mischievous gleam in her eyes as I felt my face get warm. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yuina-san.”

“ You don’t have to be embarrassed about it, you know. I’m fine with it,” she said. “Kind of happy, actually,” she added, quietly.

“Yuina-san… ” I started. “ ...we are both thinking the same thing, right?”

“ Depends, what are you thinking?”

I stayed quiet. Whether it was embarrassment or anxiety, I don’t know. But I couldn’t find the right words.

“Ah, jeez,” she said. “Alright, I can do it.” She took her head off of her knees and sat up, looking at me. The sunlight was shining over top of us, as the wind took dust particles and flew them around Yuina and I. “Ohana-chan, you’re in love with me, right?”

There wasn’t any hiding it now. “Well… y… yes. I’m in love with you, Yuina-san,” I looked away slightly and started scratching the back of my head. “I have been, ever since we met. I didn’t wanna tell you. I was scared, I guess.”

She laughed for a second. “You don’t have to be scared. Cause, well…” She slid one of her palms on my left cheek. “I like you too, Ohana-chan.”

Our faces were close to each other now, and I could feel her breathing. Her smiling face was all I could see. I instinctively put my hand over the one that was on my cheek.  Then after a few seconds, I moved my hands to wrap around Yuina’s body, and I hugged her. That must’ve caught her by surprise, cause she jumped a bit before hugging back.

I wanted to stay in that moment forever.

But of course, I couldn’t, because the bell rang.

“ Oh!” She separated and jumped up from where she was sitting. “I gotta get to my next class! Ah, it’s all the way on the other side.”  She started running into the school, but stopped at the doors and turned back to me. “Let’s finish this after school, Ohana-chan!” She yelled in a fake Hakata accent before disappearing into the building.

I just stood there, dumbfounded for a bit. I held my hands together over my chest, and felt the warmth of the sun on me. I didn’t even realize I was smiling.

“Bye-bye, Yuina-chan,” I said to the closed doors. “ See you after school.”


End file.
